


Look at These Two Old Men

by Renabe



Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Annoying Marrow for 10 seconds, Established Relationship, Family Teasing Each Other, Fluff, M/M, atlas ball, but the ball doesn't even matter, fair game, fairgameweek2020, gratuitous flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renabe/pseuds/Renabe
Summary: Qrow and Clover admire each other in nice clothes. That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Renabe's Works for Fair Game Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666021
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85





	Look at These Two Old Men

**Author's Note:**

> FairGameWeek Day 6: Atlas Ball/ ~~Mantle Battle~~
> 
> I was supposed to include both prompts in this, but instead I barely included one. This is honestly just some self-indulgent family moments peppered over self-indulgent old men flirting. Yes, technically they're at an Atlas Ball, but that's hardly mentioned alsdklkdfjldksjfls
> 
> Oh yeah, stole the nickname "baby bird" for Qrow because it makes my heart flutter.

“I’m not getting dressed up.”

“Awww, come on, Uncle Qrow! Don’t you want to look nice for Clover?” Ruby pouted, tugging on his arm.

“What makes you think I wanna look nice for some boy scout?” The reply was indignant, but he couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face. It had not taken long at all for the kids to catch on that the two of them were involved intimately, and they were mostly encouraging, if a little overbearing.

Yang gave him a light punch on the shoulder and retorted, “I get the feeling he’d act a lot less like a boy scout if you show up looking like a snacc.”

Qrow tried to look perturbed, he really did. Instead he laughed and shoved her playfully, objecting, “Okay, I did not need to hear that from you.”

After a few more not so helpful suggestions from the kids, Qrow shooed them out of his room so he could get ready for the big event.

\---

"This is hardly fair," Clover remarked with a laugh, hands twitching at his sides. He wanted to touch, but thought he should probably take the time to really drink it all in before getting carried away.

"Cloves, maybe tone it down a little? That hungry look is gonna scare people."

"Look who's talking. I'm afraid I may be eaten alive."

"CAN YOU NOT DO THIS HERE?"

Qrow and Clover stood at the entrance to the ballroom, apparently obstructing other guests from going inside, Marrow among them. Clover offered an apology with a good-natured laugh, his hand finding Qrow's as they stepped into the room and out of the way.

They would have marveled at the extravagant ballroom, the lights, the decorations, the people, if they cared about any of that. Instead they snickered at Marrow's exasperation with their constant flirting. The faunus was dressed to the nines like everyone else, in his case a neatly pressed navy suit with a pale yellow vest under his jacket. He looked regal, until he was shrieking at them in a huff. They enjoyed every second of it.

As their laughter died down, Qrow took a step back. "Okay, let me look at you, gorgeous."

"I thought you were the gorgeous one."

"I was. Until you put on that perfectly tailored vest." Among other things.

The vest was a thing of beauty, a deep, saturated green, embroidered with fine lines of silver thread, stitched in the image of vines. Fitted, and fitting for one with a name like Clover, it accentuated his broad chest and trim waist. Tearing his eyes away from that particular detail, Qrow noticed the trademark pin attached over the pocket on Clover’s vest, matching perfectly. The vest sat over a pale dress shirt with, surprise, long sleeves, the ends of which were adorned with horseshoe cuff links. Typical, but small and understated, classy. Clover’s usual white pants were replaced with grey slacks, held up by a belt that matched his shirt.

“Can’t help but notice you elected not to wear a tie,” Qrow teased, gaze fixed on the flash of skin exposed by the undone top button on Clover’s shirt. “You trying to seduce me?”

Clover grinned, gesturing toward Qrow’s similarly open collar. “That was the plan, but I think you’ve got me beat.” Qrow’s shirt had two buttons undone, as he was wearing a lower cut vest than Clover. 

The raven-haired man was dressed in a garnet colored vest and matching dress pants. Under the vest sat a grey button down, sleeve cuffs rolled halfway up his forearms. Around his neck hung his usual cross on a black chain.

Qrow pretended to adjust the cross at his neck, pointedly drawing more attention to that area. His fingers slid down exposed skin until he hit the third button on his shirt, smug grin on his face as Clover watched intently. Qrow then leaned forward, moving that hand to take hold of a large bicep. “You should stick to showing off your arms, lucky charm. That’s a contest you can actually win.”

“Who’s seducing whom, again,” Clover chuckled, hands finding their way to a familiar waist, tugging closer.

“Easy there, Cloves. The music’s barely started.”

“Wow, look at these two old men, can’t keep their hands to themselves.”

“Uncle Qrow, you did dress up!”

Qrow groaned in exasperation, dropping his head onto Clover’s shoulder as he tried to ignore the remarks from his two nieces who just so happened to arrive at that moment. Clover, the traitor, laughed in amusement before stepping away from Qrow to greet the two young women. Yang wore a plum colored dress, long and sleek, while Ruby dressed in a red cocktail dress adorned with roses.

“Yang, Ruby, you both look stunning,” he offered warmly before giving them each a quick hug.

The older of the two sisters took a step back, appraising Clover’s outfit. “Not bad, Uncle Clover. But Uncle Qrow is right- your strong point is your muscles.” She flexed her arm in demonstration, earning a giggle from Ruby.

Qrow rolled his eyes, recovering from his initial embarrassment. “You shouldn’t eavesdrop like that, firecracker.” He wrapped an arm around each niece and hugged them tight, pressing a kiss to the top of each girl’s head before releasing them. “You really went all out, we’re pretty under dressed by comparison.”

Ruby protested, “Who cares? You look great, Uncle Qrow, Uncle Clover!”

“No need to flatter a couple of geezers. Where are Blake and Weiss?”

“Oh, they’re here,” Yang said with a sly smile. “They just didn’t want to interrupt your cute moment, whereas Ruby and I don’t care.”

“Thanks for that,” Qrow shot back playfully, tempted to ruffle her hair for being a brat. Before he could decide one way or another, though, he felt Clover take his hand, lacing their fingers together.

Clover added, “I’m glad you both came over to say hi, even if it was mostly an excuse to tease your uncles.” He was grinning from ear to ear. He loved that Qrow’s family accepted and joked with him as one of their own. “Tell Weiss and Blake they’re allowed to make fun of us too.”

Ruby snickered at that, and Yang gave Clover a light punch to the shoulder before they ran off to meet up with their teammates.

Qrow squeezed the hand that held his, looking fondly into teal eyes when Clover turned his way. “You know I love you, right?” It meant the world to him that Clover adored his nieces just as much as he did, and that they adored him as well.

Clover brought their joined hands to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to Qrow’s knuckles. “I do, baby bird. Love you too.”


End file.
